Just have to keep looking
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Jill doesn't see the point of Valentine';s day if no one fancies her. Then, Eustace comes along...


"Ooh! What shall I wear to the dance?" Fretted Quenna Hagar, Jill's room mate was digging through her closet. Jill looked up from her book to see the big pile of clothes Hagar had thrown onto the floor. Hagar turned to her with a pleading look. "You wouldn't happen to have anything pleasant I can borrow, do you, Pole?"

Pole shook her head and closed her book. "I have just as much as you do, Hagar. Why are you so concerend?" She asked her worried friend. Quenna sighed. "_Because_! I saw Adela Pennyfather's dress and it's abselutely gorgeouse! Plus, I want to impress Radley Beyere!" She gushed at the end. Jill rolled her eyes. "What I meant was, why worry about this dance? Just one silly thing...really." Was Jill's honest opinion. "Oh Jill, really? It's a Valentine's dance! It's very sweet and I've been waiting forever! Besides, it's not all bad. Perhaps you'll run into someone who fancies you." Hagar explained Jill perked up at the last bit and she laughed. "Me? Why! Have you met any of the boys at the Experiment house, Quenna? Really! No boy pays attention to me, around here."

Hagar smiled a little "What about Scrubb?"

Jill's face turned a bright pink. "What about Scrubb?" She shot back.

She snorted at Pole's response. Jill sighed. "We're just friends, ok?"

"Fine, fine" Quenna sang. Jill crossed her arms. "Ok, neither of us has a dress, let's go down to the shops, Pole. Won't it be fun? I'll even give you a makeover, I'm sure someone here fancies you!" Hagar exclaimed. Jill bit her lip, then finally gave in. "Oh...alright. But I'm telling you, no matter what you do, no one here is intrested." Quenna paid no attention but gathered her purse. "Come then! Let's go to the shop!"

Jill and Quenna entered this intresting looking dress shop, with reasonable prices, or so Hagar thought. "I can't afford these, Hagar." Jill shook her head hopelessly. "But I can! You know my father owns the oil company." Jill gasped. "Oh, I won't beable to repay you!"

Quenna giggled. "Please, think nothing about it It's the least I could do for you since you got Radley Beyere to go to the dance with me." Jill smiled a little. "Thanks, Hagar."

AFTER AN HOUR OF LOOKING...

Quenna had found a dress that she liked. It was pink that went above your knees, with a white ribbon around the waist and she also found some black flats to go with it. Now they were looking for a dress for Pole.

Hagar scanned through a rack of brightly colored dresses. "How about this one?" Jill held up a light blue dress withy pinkb lace wrapped around it. Hagar scrunched her nose. "That won't suite you...we need something...classy! Let's go over to this rack." Hagar dragged Pole to another style of dresses. "Ok...I'll look at this rack and you look and the rack over there." Hagar said pointing to the other side of the store. Jill nodded and obeyed. Pole looked at all the dresses and put some in her arms that she found tempting. Without looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" She apologized. The person turned around and she realised who she had bumped into. "Scrubb!" she gasped. He also seemed a little suprisede to see her. "Pole! I-Er...what are you doing here?" He asked looking a little emberassed. "Picking out a dress for the dance." said Jill holding up her arm full of dresses. "And what are _you _doing in a dress shop?" It was her turn to ask. He smiled a little. "Alberta is here to find a dress for a meeting of somesort. I didn't think you'd be the type to spend a fortune on a fancy dress, for one dance." Scrubb said changing the subject. "Well," began Jill. "Hagar convinced me, she wants to give me a makeover...plus she's the one paying. Speaking of which, are you going to the dance?"

Scrubb shrugged a little. "I might...what have you found?"

"What do you mean?"

"A dress!"

"Oh!" Jill blushed. "Nothing yet, I'm just trying things on."

"Pole! Have you found anything over there?" Came Quenna's voice from behind. They both turned to her, who was also suprised to see Scrubb. "Oh! Hullo, Scrubb." Hagar then turned her attention back to Jill. "So, have you found anything?"

Jill held up the amount of dresses she was holding. Quenna's face lit up. "Good! Go try them on! Will you be staying long, Scrubb?" Hagar asked before pushing Jill into a changing stall. Eustace shook his head. "Alberta should be ready soon." He said looking near the store's counter. Jill nodded. "Alright, see you later, Scrubb!"

Eustace waved good bye in response before heading out of the shop with his mother. "Is he going to the dance?" Quenna asked as Jill was trying on a dress inside the stall. "He said he might!" Jill called from over the stall. "So, do you seriously think no one will fancy you?" Hagar asked. "Yes! No one here is good to find." Jill called back. Hagar smiled. "You juat have to keep looking." She replied. After a few minutes she walked off to show her the dress she tried on. Hagar shook her head in discust andv Jill went in and tried on a few other things, before finding the perfect one...

It was the night of the dance, Jill and Quenna were getting ready. Hagar was in her dress and in a nice braid, now she was getting Jill ready. "Is it really neccessary to curl my hair?" Jill sighed impaitently. Hagar scoffed. "Of course it is! Your gonna be Cinderella!" She squealed fixing up Jill's hair some more. Jill cossede her arms and sat still for Hagar. _** No matter how hard she'll try, I'll never look pretty...not when the popular girls are in the room.**_

"I'm done!" Quenna exclaimed taking a good look at Jill. She smiled in releif then looked at herself in the mirror.

Jill's mouth dropped at the image in the mirror staring back at her. _**That isn't me, is it?**_

Jill's hair was nicely curled whiched framed her face quite nicely. At the right side of her head was placed a black silk ribbon which went well with her dress.

Jill's dress was a white silky material, went a few inches past her knees, had some black lace around the collar and pearly buttons that went down up to the waist. "Wow Quenna...I-I - "

"Think nothing of it, let's go or we'll be late!" She interupted Pole with a laugh. The two girls left their dorms in time for the dance. It seems like everyone had came to the dance, Jill was supriseedv so many people could fit in that gym. "Hullo, Hagar! Pole!" Came Beyere with a wave. "Hullo, Beyere, want to dance?" She asked linking arms with him. Instead of responding, he just took her to the dance floor. Jill smiled to herself, she thought they were sweet for eachother. Jill was wondering around the gym hoping to spot someone she knew. "Pole?" She turned to see Eustacec standing there. "Scrubb!" she exclaimed with a smile. "You came!"

"You look beautiful!" Eustace blurted out before turning into a very red shade. Jill smiled and twirled her foot behind her. "Thanks...but I don't look half as well as the others here." Jill said with a little sigh at the end. "You do...to me." Eustace was now looking down at his feet and didn't notice the smile that was placed on her lips. Before any other words were spoken, a new cheery song came up. "Want to dance?" Jill asked. Eustace looked back up at her and smiled. "Sure!"

Jill and Eustace ignored the stares and whispers they had gotton while preforming a dance together that they learned in Narnia. By the time the song was over, a little bit of a crowd formed to watch Jill and Eustace dance, for no one would have guessed that they would dance together. The next song was a slower song. Jill tugged on her lacy collar feeling a little nervous. Scrubb looked at her and gave her va small smirk while placing a hand out infront of him. Jill hesitantly took it and they began to dance slowly. Jill was quite suprised that dancing with Scrubb like this wasn't as akward as she thought it would be...infact, you could even say she _liked_ it. But the song ended soon after and they let go of their positions. Eustace smiled at her. "So..."

Jill looked around ans spotted Hagar waving over to her. "I guess Hagar's ready to go, bye Scr-Eustace." Jill corrected herself a the end feeling her cheeks go pink Eustace smiled. "Happy Valentine's day, Jill."

Jill caught up with Quenna and they linked arms. "So, how was Bradley?" Jill asked. She sighed. "He was awful! He kept on looking at Pennyfather and her friends...I knew this was too good to be true, your right, Jill. There's no one here at the Experiment house who would fancy us." Jill smiled. "True, I did say that. But just as you said," She turned and spotted Eustace in the crowd one more time before facing Quenna again. "you just gotta keep trying."

**Heyy! LATE Valentine's story, I know! And it kinda sucks...I know! Anyways happy late Valentine's!**


End file.
